High School Meet The Inuyasha Gang
by Darienfan
Summary: The couples are InuKik, SessKag, and SanMir. This is not for Kouga or Hojo fans. What did these couples do to get in detention? What will happen in detention? This is only chapter 1, so only Inuyasha and Kikyou are together. Read to find out what happ
1. Default Chapter

Hi. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so here goes nothing. I'm kind of stuck on how to get out the dark   
  
and negative mood in Hardship, my Sailormoon fanfic and then I got this idea for Inuyasha so here it is.  
  
The couples are Sess/Kag, Inu/Kik, and Mir/San. WARNING: I hate Kouga and Hojo and the only reason I would add them into any of my stories is to see them suffer. Rated R for the swearing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. The story is the only thing that is mine. I don't like Kikyou but she's here because Kagome's taken and I needed another person for Inuyasha.  
  
''= thoughts  
  
""=said out loud  
  
There is also a narrator for this story, which is me. Also most of the characters will be somewhat OCC but since it's my story I can do whatever I want.   
  
High School Meet The Inuyasha Gang  
  
By Darienfan  
  
  
  
It was the first day back from summer vacation and already our friends have gotten themselves in trouble and are now spending a lovely afternoon in detention. Lets go back in time to see how they got here and no we can't change what happened to save them.  
  
  
  
There's Sesshomaru now. Lets see what he did to get in detention. "But sir, what about my rights?!" "Even so, you should not have punch out poor Jaken and broken his ribs." "You don't understand sir, that little runt follows me everywhere I go and asks if he can do anything for me", Sesshomaru said in a calmer voice than that of his last statement. "Violence is not tolerated at this school so the punishment still stands." "Yes, sir." As Sesshomaru was walking away this thoughts where along the lines of stupid schools and not being able to wait until he could get out of this particular story excuse for a school. His father insisted that he attended High Grove High School (AN: Made it up) and it was below the high and mighty Sesshomaru. 'I, Sesshomaru should be teaching them, their such morons. These teachers know nothing yet I'm stuck here listening to their mindless chatter. Well, what did I expect from stupid humans.'   
  
  
  
Next up is our dear and most loved Inuyasha. Well, it's obvious why he gets detention. "Sir, it wasn't my fault. Kouga started it!" "Inuyasha! You know that our school does not tolerate violence. We've had this conversation far more times than I would like. Run along now, your usual punishment stands." 'I get detention anyways, but this one was well worth more than any detention. Wipe that smirk off that arrogant bastard Kouga. He's so mess up he'll be in the hospital for days. That will teach him to mess with me.'  
  
  
  
Kikyou being the bad girl that she is got herself in trouble again. She did it just to be with her boyfriend, Inuyasha, well that's just my opinion. Don't tell me you forgot who I am already, I'm the narrator. The one that's taking you all on this tour to see all these students, talk about ungrateful. Never mind, where was I. Oh yes Kikyou. "Sir it was an accident, I didn't mean to trip Ken (AN: Random student not important.) down the stairs," Kikyou said calmly to the principle. "Now Kikyou, I was there and I saw you sticking your foot out on purpose. End of discussion! You are to report to detention after school, understood?!" "Yes sir." "Good now go back to class." The principle still had to dealt with many more students, how stressful. I'm glad I'm only a narrator.  
  
  
  
Sango, how unfortunate for her. I think the school system failed her. 'Stupid Miroku, as if it isn't enough that he touches me every chance he got. Now he gets me in trouble too, how am I going to explain this to my parents,' Sango thought bitterly. "But sir, it wasn't my fault. I had to knock Miroku away from me. He was trying to rub his filthy hands against my butt again." "Sango, I'm disappointed in your course of action. You are a good student and I expected you to do the wise thing and told one our staff member about Miroku. We would have taken care of him, in our own way. Our school does not approve of such aggressive manors."  
  
TBC  
  
Check back for chapter 2 to see how Miroku and Kagome end up in detention. I don't have a name for the principle, and he might not if I decide to not have him in the story often. Please review. This is going to be a light story . Nothing too serious, and also as a way for me to release my hate for Kouga and Hojo. 


	2. Detention 101

Hi everyone. Thanks for stopping by you're so kind. Like my other stories I just post as I write, I got nothing really planned out. As you all know I hate Kouga and Hojo so I just had to continue writing this as soon as I can to get it out of my system. Been reading too many stories where they show up at the wrong moments, but their original anime character annoy me even more. So here we go again.  
  
  
  
WARNING: Lots of swearing here and Kikyou fans might not what to read.   
  
Disclaimer: Don't see why this is necessary , but here it is. I don't own any Inuyasha characters.  
  
High School Meet the Inuyasha Gang  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Miroku is up next in line for the punishment. "Sir, you can't possibly punish me for something I can't help," Miroku said in his innocent voice. "Miroku you got to learn how to control yourself. Our school does not tolerate such bad behavior. You are fortunate none of the girls have press any sexual harassment charges against you. Now go back to class, and after school report to detention immediately." "Yes sir," Miroku said. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one, once the principle said that.  
  
  
  
Now Kagome, we are all shock at her behavior. Okay at least I, the narrator am shock that she had it in her to do what she did. Kagome always was so nice and she didn't seem to be the violent type either. 'I can't believe stupid Hojo got me in trouble with the principle again,' Kagome thought.   
  
  
  
Hojo was there again at lunch, where he was not wanted, but being the oblivious fool he was he wouldn't stop talking to poor Kagome. He was going on about things he had no idea about again, and being Mr. I'm so innocent and confident for my own good you must like me. I wanted to strangle him so bad but being the narrator I couldn't.  
  
  
  
I saw a very scary look that Kagome was giving Hojo but of course he was foolish enough to not notice. It looked like Kagome had enough of being nice since, she made it so clear she didn't want him around so many times but he still didn't get it. So when being nice about it didn't work, Kagome got violent.  
  
  
  
One moment Hojo was talking about some nonsense about movies, the next moment his head was being smashed into a big tree near by. "That is it, I came out here for some peace and quiet but do I get any no! You stupid fucking bastard with half a brain Hoho or whatever your name is, you're to stay as far away from me as possible from now on! I tried to be nice but you just didn't get it so fine, I'll make this simple on the both of us. You come anywhere near me again and I'll kick your ass so hard that your great great great great great great great grandchildren will feel it!" Kagome said all this while she was fuming and walking away.   
  
  
  
Everyone that was around to see it all was in total shock, they had their mouths hanging open. Finally everyone went back to what they were doing after some time of complete silence. Of course I the narrator didn't get as shock as any of them cause I knew that was going to happen sooner all later.  
  
  
  
Now that everyone knows what happened, lets take a look at what's going on in detention hall now. "As you all know this is detention, so you are suppose to remain in your sits and stay quiet for the next two hours and think about what you all did wrong. I'll be in my office," the principle said and left.  
  
  
  
"Finally he's gone. Look how the mighty have fallen. So Sesshomaru my oh so "perfect" half brother what are you in here for." "Shut up you idiot what I'm in here for is none of your concern unless of course you want to find out first-hand." Sesshomaru was actually smiling while thinking about beating Inuyasha into the ground, which sure would have made his day better.  
  
  
  
"Keh, whatever I got better things to do than care about you anyways. Hey Kikyou," he said this while he strolled over to a girl with long wavy midnight hair and violet eyes. The girl was reading a book and paid no attention to Inuyasha until he was inches from her face. "Stupid fucking idiot I'm not Kikyou! How dare you even think I could be that damn bitch! I should just kick your ass right now for insulting me in such a way." "What's up your ass? You just had to say you're not Kikyou," Inuyasha said. 'Stupid girl. If I wasn't in enough trouble, I would make her pay for insulting me and Kikyou,' Inuyasha thought as he walked towards the real Kikyou.   
  
  
  
"Hey Kikyou where are you going," Inuyasha said as he saw her move from her desk. Kikyou ignored Inuyasha and headed right for Kagome. "You stupid bitch how dare you insult me," Kikyou scream hurting both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's ears. "Oh I didn't know stupid ditz like you could be insulted, my mistake sorry," Kagome replied sarcastically. "Why you!" Kikyou yelled while coming at Kagome with a punch aiming at her face. Kagome quickly dodged the punch. "So little miss I'm so much better than everyone wants to fight eh. Well bring it on!" Kagome said in a very creepy and calm tone.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, I don't feel too well so please forgive me and read and review. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


End file.
